A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a head with a hole and an engaging member is rotatably received in the hole. A ratchet mechanism is received in the head and includes a pawl which has teeth so as to engage with teeth of the engaging member. The engaging member generally includes a hole with a polygonal inner periphery so that a nut or a bolt head can be engaged with the polygonal inner periphery. When the engaging member is co-rotated with the rotation of the handle of the ratchet tool, the nut or the bolt head can be loosened or tightened. In some circumstances, the nut or bolt could be contaminated by toxic material or very hot so that when it is loosened, the user cannot use finger to rotated further and remove it from the hole. Because it is loosened, the ratchet tool does not output an active torque to further rotate the nut or the bolt head, so that the users need a proper mechanism to rotate the object rather than to use their fingers.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool wherein the engaging member has a means for position the object which can be rotated without rotating the ratchet tool.